


Heat and Interesting Discoveries

by EmeraldIbis



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIbis/pseuds/EmeraldIbis
Summary: Rambles about the difference between human and alien biology. Not incredibly far fetched actually and Robin is a little hurt she didn't go to him first.





	Heat and Interesting Discoveries

**Every time I post rambles of my personal diary app my phone dies and then I never get them back. I've lost seven decent stories because of that. No more, my work will be posted here and saved.**

 

 

 

 

 

The smell of waffles drifted past her nose as she methodically flipped the eggs. BB sat at the counter scowling at her as he shoveled down a concoction of tofu and vegetables. Star cheerfully ignored him in favor of setting out three plates for her team mates who had not eaten. It had been her turn to cook that morning.

A gloved hand seized her elbow, pulling it just out of range of the stove. Star froze, an involuntary heat surged in her belly and she jerked away. Robin chuckled, “You really need to pay more attention, Star, almost got burnt there.” When she didn’t respond his brow furrowed and made his mask crinkle. “Is everything alright?” She nodded and turned to flee out of the kitchen.

Raven had to know what to do, right?  
Images flashes unbidden as worse scenarios came to her mind. Her heat should not have come this early. Skidding to a halt in front of the half demons door Star raises her hand to knock only to fall through as it swung open. At her friends bemused look, hovering a few feet off the ground with a cup of tea, Star grinned sheepishly.  
“You knew.”  
Raven smirked which, for Raven at least, was the equivalent of laughing out loud.  
“I couldn’t ignore it if I tried and I’ve become an expert at ignoring what goes on in this tower, but that does not mean I am unaware of it.” Raven gave her a pointed look.  
Stars face fell, “If this continues I will have to leave, the team will not be jeopardized for this.”

Raven sighed. “Or.... You could just tell him-.”

    “No!”

“What would be so horrible about telling Robin?” “You know how heats work.”

    “I am fully aware.”  
    “Then what is the question?”

  
Raven rubbed her face with the hand not holding her tea. “Heats can be jumpstarted by people who the person is attracted to but only if there is a mutual attraction in both parties. I don’t see the problem.”  
      “Once a heat is jumpstarted the only reproductive option is that person. It is irreversible, however, Robin is fully human. I have doubts of its affect on him.” Raven’s face paled.  
      “You never told me that!”  
“I did not believe there would be a need to!”  
Raven set the tea down and placed a hand on Star’s knee. “So you can only make babies with Robin if it happens now?”  
“If we are even compatible as a species.”

Tears slid down her face, she would never have what she was born to. A large family to teach her culture and soothe the aches their unique gifts would bring. Children to teach to fly from their happy memories and fight for their family with others. Starfire slid around the tower for the next few days, coming out of hiding only for the ever constant alarms because she did swear a duty to the people. But it was a very close thing.

Steadily the pain grew worse, lack of physical contact with anything other than Silky made it double. She even snapped at BB for taking her food one morning.  
Raven could only just tolerate hugs so cuddling with her was out. Everyone else would get suspicious and Robin was a no for obvious reasons.In her room the blankets twined around her feet as Star writhed on the bed. Sweat soaked the sheets and the few clothes she wore clung like a second skin. Two solid knocks on the door made ice slide down her back. Raven would have walked right in. Cy and BB would simply yell through the door.

“Go away, please.”  
“No, this has gone on for long enough. Either you come out or I will come in.”  
Star opened the door to peak out and her voice came out like a croak.  
“Yes?”  
Robin leaned against the door and got right to the point. “Whats wrong with you?”  
Star scowled but kept her voice pleasant. “Nothing at the moment bu-“  
“Bullshit” Robin knocked the door open several more inches. “Let me say this again because obviously you didn’t understand.” Even in a blue button down shirt, black jeans and his mask he cut an imposing figure. “You will tell me what is going on.”  
Star leaned back and closed her eyes, forcing them back to their normal green when she felt them start to glow.

“I will require a rain check as I am not feeling well at the moment.” Robin’s face changed to one of concern. Stepping through the door her team mate frowned and sniffed the air. “Why does this room smell like pineapples?” Star’s eyes widened. Using her strength to shove Robin back out she yelled through the door. “Do not come in!”

A small voice asked through the door, “Why?” The question came softly and her heart softened in turn.  
“It would not be good.”  
“Is this about your conversation with Raven?” Star gasped and let go of her firm grip on the door. The floor met her knees with a thud and her eyes gazed unseeing. Robin slipped through the door again. Sitting down on the cream carpet he pulled her into his lap.

Star squirmed a bit, “It really isn’t a good idea to be in here.” Robin pulled more and she laid against his chest.  
“Would it be so bad to be stuck with me?” Robin didn’t look down but she felt his grip tighten ever so slightly. Realizing that despite the front he showed the world her Robin wanted someone to love just like everyone else. 

 "No it would not. But I would never take the choice from you. If we couple now that will be the result." 

Robin twisted to stare her in the eye. "Next time you come to me." 

 


End file.
